


Magda Deserved Better

by emenerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fix fic for 12.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emenerd/pseuds/emenerd
Summary: Fix fic where Magda Peterson didn't die at the end of 12.4.
Relationships: Magda Peterson & Sam WInchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Magda Deserved Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 11/6/16.

Sam got the call just as they arrived back at the bunker.

“Are you alright?”

“You’ve got to put pressure on it, hide in one of the stalls, use the paper.”

“Do you want me to stay on the line?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few hours, you should be able to bring up 911 so you just have to push one button if he comes back.”

“I’m grabbing a headset so I can stay on the line, it’ll just be a second.”

“Magda, breath. I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’m leaving now.”

He had gotten his bike out of the cavernous garage, it would be faster and actually had a full tank. He yelled to Dean where he was going and grabbed his own helmet, shoving a spare into his backpack. He told Magda about the other psychics he’d known while he drove. Andy, but not Ansem, Ava and Jake before they started killing, Missouri and Pamela too.

Finally, he got to the rest stop, and checked thoroughly around the building, there was no sign of anyone. He told Magda it was clear, and she stumbled out of the restroom into his arms.

“I pretended I was dead, stopped the bullet from going in very far, and he bought and he left but I can’t go to my aunt’s now, what if he finds out what if he goes after her? Whatifhecomesaftermeagain?”

“Hey, Magda,” Sam told her, “we’ll find him, and we will stop him from ever hurting you again, okay? Until then you can stay with us or with our friend Jody.”

She nodded without looking up.

It seemed like a much longer trip back to the bunker, Magda in front of him on the bike with her shoulder bandaged, but they got there. He set her up in his room, closest to the exit, with the TV. Harder to mistake for her prison of a prior home. Then he and Dean set to work finding the man with the men of letters ring.


End file.
